


Life Goes On

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Post-War, Pre-Slash, Pre-War, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	1. Chapter 1

# Life goes on I

* * *

The potions were bubbling in the cellar room. Everyone had a different consistency, smell and color. The Potions Professor walked between the students's benches with a grin. How typical. He could not help it, he was getting tired. He did not feel like digging even Gryffindors. Was he getting old?  
"Put your samples on my desk and go."  
For students that was liberation. Everyone quickly poured their "creations" into tubes and packed their things even faster and dropped out of the classroom.  
Severus did not look up, locked the potion's classroom, and walked into his cabinet. How tired, how poisoned was he from everyday life. The dislike reflected in everything he did. He sat behind the table in his chair. He closed his eyes, rubbed his temples. He took a stack of parchments out of the table and began repairing it.  
About half an hour and about nine hundred parchments (of which eight hundred and fifty were marked T as Troll) later, he rose, settled the parchments into two identical piles of "before" and "after" (execution), crossed the room, thrown into an almost extinguished fireplace green powder and asked, "Can I come in for a moment, Albus?"  
"But sure, just come ..." came back Headmaster's reply.  
Severus dropped out of the fireplace in the Headmaster's office. The gorgeous Fawkes sat silently in his place. Minerva, who was right in front of Albus, saying he was supposed to rest.  
"Oh, Severus. Do you have the potion for me?" From Albus's voice was clear the relief that his colleague had come to free him from Minerva's lamentation.  
"Not yet, Headmaster, but it could be done within two days."  
"I'm glad. Do you need something then?" The Headmaster asked, ignoring the irritated snort from Professor McGonagall.  
"And so it is as always, but I hope you at least come to dinner."  
"Of course, Minerva, do not worry," he smiled at her, glancing frankly that it was not a question.  
She did not comment anymore.  
He let her go.  
With a silent click of the door, they lingered.  
"So, Severus?"  
"I just came to ask how _Mr. colleague_ went ahead with his work ..." he stated clearly with disdain.  
"Shouldn't you go and ask him for yourself - personally, Severus? If nothing else, it would be polite. Because of this - "  
"Maybe, Albus, but I'm not going to - If you know anything, could you tell me ...?" disheartened him Severus.  
"No, I do not know anything, Severus, Harry has not been confiding to me for months, asking for time. We should give it to him."  
"And if he can not do that?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"I believe him," it was decisive. Even if he did not want to believe what Dumbledore said, it was given. Always. On Dumbledore, few would have recognised that he was recalling the same sentence he had once had to "calm down" (rather to comfort [and it did not even help]) Harry. As these thoughts chased his head, Snape scanned his eyes, and he seemed to be throwing small amused sparks where he looked.  
"A little trust would be good, boy, give him a little trust. Harry definitely deserves it."  
"But ..." the younger magician looked at the older man still with a remarkable amount of distrust, yet his dark eyes seemed to be reconciled. At least for now.  
"If you want to know something from him, you'll have to go ask him, Severus, I'm not going to argue with him."  
So it was.  
"Have a good day," Severus turned on his heel, towards the door.  
His amused eyes drew him out of the door, and when they closed behind him, Dumbledore looked back at Fawkes. He smiled.  
***  
Not so. In. None. Case. He did not want to go to Potter and did not intend to beg. Besides, if he needed it, or if he wanted something to tell him sometime, he knew where to find him. Meanwhile, they'll go finsh the upgrading those infernal pieces (!).  
He opened the door, hurled them so that the stones nearly fell apart, "quietly" closing them behind, going to the table, he began grading.  
For another half-hour he spent hunched over those stupid things written by by the even more dull heads. He was interruptedby a dull strike on the door, knocking and then opening the door.  
"Who do you -?"  
He fell silent as he saw the black (oak - unchanged) head, green penetrating eyes filled with readable excuse, but no more in them (he would have changed). Perhaps the sparkles that these eyes once clarified had disappeared, along with the deaths of his friends, to an unknown place of damnation... Green-black robes billowing inertia.  
"Can I come in for a second, Professor?" He asked with a sad smile on his lips.

Note:  
I'm sorry for mistakes and thank you for understanding.


	2. Life Goes On II

Note: Thanks for all the previous hits and kudos.

\- Come in, said Snape. What does he want? Could it be...?  
\- Professor, I'm sorry for being late, but I wanted to be sure that I'm correct. That is why I'm so late.  
\- Of course. Your conclusion? No one could tell from Snape's tone that he is afraid, can't wait nor could be able to hear a wave of fear from it.  
No one? Phew!  
That no one would mean the Headmaster once upon a time, but now Severus had the suspicion that the Headmaster is not the only one who recognise his feeling on him. But Potter's face betrayed nothing as he studied him with penetrating green eyes, pretending that he doesn't noticed.  
\- I'm really sorry, sir, but the ring is, as we were afraid, full of black magic, which concentrates in it and stays there. There is no other way than to destroy it. Otherwise it would hurt you."  
Severus, who was paying attention to every word said, suddenly broke. Suddenly, he felt as a cold logic is taking place. In spite of that something within him froze.  
The ring was his mother's ring. That was the last thing that was left there after her. With the exception of a few memories. He didn't want to give up, yet Potter's presence supplied him with courage.  
Certain kind of certainity that whatever he does, the few friends, the true friends he has, will stay with him. On one side he felt as if he were falling apart, as if he had nothing to do in this world, that something is pulling him from all the corners he had known. On the other hand, the fact that Potter was there, confirming his fears ... suddenly he knew what was pulling out of him, not allowing him to slee, and what was the cause that he felt as if to be destroyed any time soon. The ring was pulling him down and he has done nothing about it so far, just has just stayed inactive. He was not like that. For the stubbornness and the notion of determination to resist his fate, he did not intend to surrender under any circumstances. The logic started to take over. What would he gain, what would he want if he kept the ring? He would have even less than nothing. It was decided.  
He was silent. For long, too long for Harry. He was looking to nothingness. Harry watched him. He understood that it had to hurt him, yet ... It whe only memory of his mother after all. He didn't want to worry, but he couldn't stop himself make himself not to worry. He desperately wished to speak, and did not dare to address Snape first, so that they sat there for an eternity and looked into the void.  
\- So what are you waiting for, colleague of mine, go and destroy it. He stood up, turned on his heel, opened the door behind the desk.  
\- But sir ...  
\- You're not a fool, Potter. Do not worry about me if you want to do the right thing.  
He slamed through the door and did not look back at Harry.  
Harry sighed. "Well," he murmured, "I still have to talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he will advise me. Maybe he will help me with him. Maybe he will help himself... "  
He walked out the door, whispered 'NOX' and closed the door behind him. The room plunged into silence and darkness.


	3. Life Goes On III

\- Headmaster…  
\- Harry, I'm glad to finally see you. Sit down.  
He was half-stepped. Obviously, it was the Headmaster's reaction to him, too, because he invited him with a pleasant smile.  
\- Ladies and gentlemen, today's meeting can begin.  
\- What about Severus, will he not come?  
\- Severus has some urgent duties I have asked him to solve, dear Molly, excuse him for today, please. And some news, Arthur? I've heard it's been bent at the ministry lately. Rufus is rumbling like a black hand.  
\- Yes, Albus, obviously he does not…  
Hell, he forgot about the whole thing, which was also good for Dumbledore, otherwise he would not get him either. And the same must have happened to his even more late follower. He opened the door, obviously shocked for a moment on the spot. Then, like nothing, he squeezed into the shadow of the room.  
\- I'm sorry… Albus, the man said, and headed toward the Headmaster, somewhat accusing Snape's caliber.  
\- But, Severus, did the job went faster than expected? Minerva, enjoying her momentary predominance, was stumbling at the man with a shy, ironic, amused look.  
\- Yes, Minervo, which can not be said aboutr someone who does _not_ have a job, correct? He glanced at her with an icy gaze.  
\- Severus, thank you for taking the time. Minerva, can Arthur continue? Arthur, please… Albus said without waiting for the answers.  
Arthur, speaking until then, was looking suspiciously, mischievously, as if he did not know what was happening in the room, and he did not taka notice of the brief dialogue of the two professors. But he cleared his throat and continued toward Dumbledore.  
Harry was not careful. He has not seen Snape since yesterday. The man looked ruined. Like squeezed, with all the breaths of a battered, drooping, exhausted, sick, and perhaps a hundred-year-old bat. Why, for Merlin, it had to be the annoying meeting that normally would not have been attended to by more of them, just at such an inappropriate moment ?! And now neither will he have the chance to capture Dumbledore before the others. And if it depended on him. No, Dumbledore will fly to France all day and will not tell anyone. That would be all like him.  
\- …have accepted a new employee. Let's look at it, it's strange. I'm worried, Albus. What if it's just a spy?  
From the corner where Snape was doing like he was working a contemptuous snort, but no comment followed.  
Harry was thinking elsewhere (he returned to the ground at the snap of Snape and the bit of conversation between Arthur and Dumbledore, but he did not bother otherwise). It only confirmed that when he was questioned, he only nodded (roughly, three times). He was deep in a thought about a very specific subject. A specific _ring_ …  
\- If that's all, I wish all of you a nice evening's rest, Dumbledore said (apparently in agreement) with The Order of the Phoenix.  
Only two remained. Harry and Severus. They looked at each other, as if at least they had stolen the potion and killed a cat. Everyone is waiting for what the other person will do, and above all, who will talk to Dumbledore sooner.  
\- As young children… beckoned Dumbledore.  
\- Excuse me? Snape asked sharply.  
\- That there was no cleaning up here that there is a lot of trash. So what do you two need from me? Severus…? Harry…?  
Neither of them obviously did not have the answer or any other thig to say.  
\- All right, then. If you do not need anything, I'll go to sleep. Good night…  
\- Are you running again, Dumbledore? Harry asked sharply.  
\- But no, dear boy, maybe…  
\- Let him go, I need to talk to you, said Snape.  
\- He's got a name, Harry murmured.  
\- Seriously? Golden Boy? Hero? Gryffindor? Snape sniffed.  
\- I've been wanting to tak to him since yesterday, Harry asks.  
\- And I'm about three years old, Snape rejects.  
\- It's necessary! Harry desperately.  
\- Yes, more necessary than yours, Snape turns to himself.  
\- I am busy. I can not be here long, Harry smacked.  
\- Nor me, said Snape.  
\- I have not slept for three days.  
\- I'm thirty years old.  
\- I'm shocked, you're an artist, Professor. But I'm not in the mood for it. Dumbledore…  
\- Yes, Dumbledore, I'm older, wiser and more experienced. You know me, Albus, who do you prefer? Snape said, still looking at Harry. They both glimpsed the gaze of two lions catching one loot.  
Dumbledore sighed. It sounded weary. Too much. Harry stared at him. He was pale than usual. And obviously Harry was derailed when Snape looked at where his eyes were.  
\- I'm sorry, they said at once. Looking at Dumbledore, they did not comment completely.  
\- Headmaster… Harry began.  
\- Harry, what do you need so insurmountable that you can not reasonably agree? Hm?As he spoke, he sat down on the chair in which he sat at the meeting. He looked so old and foolish. Perhaps like never before.  
\- I wanted you to talk to his colleague about his mother's ring.  
\- And I wanted you not to. Not to support him in some stupid comfort. It would be useless.  
\- It is no wonder you liked your mother. And that you wanted to keep her ring, it's just an understanding…  
\- You do not know me, do not mistake me once and for all for life. Clearly?! You've destroyed a ring that was full of black magic. Did you do your job and you want to tell me that you, do you just regret the fact that you destroyed the last thing that left me ?! I do not believe you.  
\- Idiot! Was Potter's answer, and it was like a box for Severus. Like going from a warm bed straight into the snow-covered London street full of frost.  
Perhaps he finally realized Potter was saying the way he meant it. Perhaps, when he said, directly in his eyes that he no longer wants anyone to suffer, he thought (and above all) Severus. Perhaps he was mistaken in his hasty decisions about this boy (- young man, he corrected himself). But now he knew with certainty that - maybe- and - if- he should have considered before, as well as his unworthy words and condemnation. His judgment of what is - good- and - evil. Because now, as he did not know what he was, he knew now that Potter was more than disappointed. He knew he had lost him.

That if he did (though he did not…) he apologized, he took his words back, whatever he would do in the world, this would remain. It remains between them forever. And it will not erase it with the best apologies and remorse, though no doubt that you (with the profound help of Dumbledore) will also soon come. What did all this tell him? The only look at Potter's indignant eyes. Eyes that clearly said that it was overplayed, and perhaps something in the sense that he did not think he was the only one in the world who had lost something.  
\- Headmaster, he nodded. He turned and left.  
All this happened in a fraction of a second, but for them it was like eternity.  
Dumbledore wanted to reprove his son-in-law, trying to explain. He wanted so much. But he knew him. And therefore, even with the knowledge that he was still on his way, he shook his head and walked away to his quarters.  
Dumbledore was silent, it was bad. Very bad. Power, too bad. Worse than if he said thousands of accusatory words. One glance at him was enough. He left …  
\- Of course not, dear boy, maybe...  
\- Let him go, I need to talk to you, said Snape.  
\- He's got a name, murmured Harry.  
\- Seriously? Golden Boy? Hero? Gryffindor? sniffed Snape. \- I've been talking to him since yesterday, asked Harry \- And I'm about three years old, rejected Snape. \- It's necessary! desperately shouted Harry. \- Yes, more necessary than yours, turned Snape to himself. \- I am busy. I can not be here long, smacked Harry. \- Not me, said Snape. \- I have not slept for three days. \- I'm thirty years old.  
\- I'm shocked, you're an artist, Professor. But I'm not in the mood for it. Dumbledore...  
\- Yes, _Dumbledore_ , I'm older, wiser and more experienced. You know me longer than him. Who do you prefer to stay? asked Snape, still looking at Harry. They both glimpsed the gaze of two lions catching one loot.  
Dumbledore sighed. It sounded weary. Too weary. Harry stared at him. He was paler than usual. And obviously Harry was derailed when Snape looked at where his eyes were.  
\- I'm sorry, they said at once. Looking at Dumbledore, they did not comment completely.  
\- Headmaster... Harry began.  
\- Harry, what do you need so insurmountable that you can not reasonably agree? Hm?As he spoke, he sit down on the chair in which he sat at the meeting. He looked so old and foolish. Perhaps like never before.  
\- I wanted you to talk to... colleague here about his mother's ring. 

\- And I wanted you not to. Not to support him in some stupid comfort. It would be useless.  
\- It is no wonder you liked your mother. And that you wanted to keep her ring, it's just an understanda --  
\- You do not know me, do not interfere once and for all to _my_ life. Clear?! You've destroyed a ring that was full of black magic. You did your job and you want to tell me that you, _you_ regret the fact that you destroyed the last thing that was left to me?! I do not believe you.  
\- Idiot! was Potter's answer, and it was like a slap for Severus. Like going from a warm bed straight into the snow-covered London street full of frost.  
Perhaps he finally realized tah Potter was saying exactly what he meant. Perhaps, when he said, directly in his eyes that he no longer wants anyone to suffer, he thought (and above all) him. Severus. Perhaps he was mistaken in his hasty decisions about this boy (- young man, he corrected himself). But now he knew with certainty that - maybe- and - if- he should have considered before, as well as his unworthy words and condemnation. His judgment of what is - good- and - evil- . Because now, as he did not know what he was, he knew now that Potter was more than disappointed. He knew he had lost him. That if he did (though he don't do so...) apologized, took his words back, whatever he would do in the world, this would remain. It remains between them forever. And he won't erase it with the best apologies and reproaches, though he did not doubt that they (with the profound help of Dumbledore) will also soon be coming. What did all this tell him? The only look at Potter's indignant eyes. Eyes that clearly said that it was overplayed, and perhaps something in the sense that he did not think he was the only one in the world who had lost something.  
\- Headmaster, he nodded, turned and left.  
All this happened in a fraction of a second, but for them it was like eternity.  
Dumbledore wanted to reprimand his almost-son, try to explain. He wanted so much. But he knew him. And therefore, even with the knowledge that he will feel even worse on his way, he shook his head and walked away to his quarters.  
Dumbledore was silent, it was bad. Very bad. Very, very bad. Worse than if he would have said thousands of accusatory words. One glance at him was enough. He left ...  
The man in black in the room was lonely. Perhaps only those pictures made him - _a backdrop to life_. Otherwise he would not even notice that he was alive.


	4. Life Goes On IV

He sometimes wished not to be a man. He sometimes wished not to be a magician. Sometimes he did not want to be an outsider. Sometimes not one of them. And his depression has multiplied by being all of these options. And it was nothing.  
He was not a dreaded professor, just the ruin that was left of him. At least he thought of himselfthat.  
He sat in a chair next to the fireplace. How long it was ... How long since the war was over. How long since Potter lost his friends. And despite his decision not to dissect in the past, he began to remember. How was that then? Then, before Potter won the War? Before he killed Voldemort? Before he freed people and himself? Oh, these people ... They do not care, stupid ... But no, it is useless. Too much. He knew that Potter had been poisoned after the war. When he needed help for change, he was not here. It was interesting to watch Potter before and during the fight.  
"Harry, you have to concentrate on where the curse is going ..." Hermione was in it.  
"Accio Hermiona's clip!" Ron whispered behind Hermione's back, and Hermione stared at him.  
"Give it to me, Ronald!"  
"Come for it," and they began to chase as little children. And Harry laughed. From heart. It was the last time he laughed like that. Not a one of them knew he a couple of black eyes was watching.  
***  
"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wants you to go to him immediately."  
"Let's go ..." said the laughing Hermione, who had just tumbled Ron into the grass and caught her clip.  
"No," it was an order that did not allow an objection.  
"Come on, Potter, or are you going to stay here forever?" Raised eyebrows.  
"No, sir," said Harry, and went to his professor. At that he thought, "Sure, much better idea than to follow you."  
***  
"Harry, I want you to know how sorry I am. I have never ... "The Headmaster visibly stumbled in his words.  
Harry searched for all possible, but when Snape looked more accessible than usual, he began to worry.  
"Bad news, Headmaster?"  
"The Death Eaters attacked Privet Drive. And three more with it. "  
Silence. Heavy silence, nothing more. Finally, when it did not seem like anybody's going to say anything, the Headmaster took over again.  
"It was a real massacre. Almost no one survived. Among the dead were your uncle and cousin. Your aunt has not yet been found. "  
"Nobody knew it before?" Harry snapped at Snape.  
"No, Harry, no one."  
"And you do not think that his position as a Death Eater is..."  
"Now, you should think of something else, shouldn't you, Harry? You do not have to ... "  
"About what? Should I pity them? "The pain in his eyes was readable to anyone who wanted to look in them but nobody did. The director's eyes were lowered. Snape looked pensively out of the window.  
"You, Professor, you know best how it is. I do not mean to shed crocodile tears because of them. Yes, I suppose I'm gonna blame you for not doing anything, but now? No. I have no taste or strength. And if that's all, I'd like to go if you do not mind. "  
"Harry ..."  
An uplifted eyebrow.  
"You may go…"  
He's already been holding the handle when ...  
"... and be careful, Harry."  
He nodded and closed behind himself silently.  
***  
Three months later, when the Death Eaters attacked the unprepared Pig's, and the trio with the Harry "leader" and Dumbledore at the head of the Order went to their aid, Granger's girl was brutally murdered. The young Weasley collapsed. At that time, Severus helped him for several weeks to treat his apathy, depression ... he was in a terrible condition. Just by the way, he found out that from the first day he was released from the infirmary he began training and preparing a plan for revenge on Hermione Granger's death.  
In one of the battles, he managed to do so. But in a moment of inattention, or because he had already gone mad, he was not paying attention and was murdered by another Death Eater. Potter was broken. It seemed as if he was going to avenge both of them now. Dumbledore tried to sober him, but it did not help much. Snape and McGonagall tried to do soas well, but he kept practicing both magic and Muggle fighting. From the morning of the six to the midnight.   
And he did not hesitate to enter any of the meetings, class, or the Great Hall with the stated fact that he did not understand something and that he needed it to be explain to him immediately. He did that to all professors, starting with the Headmaster, ending Filchem.  
His aunt has not been found yet.  
Oh yes. And then finally the War came. Severus did not want to remember the slaughter that had taken place there. Neither Voldemort, nor the characters and faces he might have killed himself. No, it was much more important now to recall all the details of what happened after the fall of that Whose-name-shall-not-be-spoken.  
***  
Harry and Severus. Perpetrating rivals. Enemies. Allies? Perhaps ... Back to back. The Death Eaters were dying. The misfortunes did not come to Voldemort so much that they would not kill desperately, risky, and ridiculously even after his death. The act of clear despair. They were exhausted. Members of the Order, Death Eaters ... Everyone. But the two of them fought as one, and thanks to them, many other Death Eaters were so foolish that they raised their wands just in front of them and so dangerous to others. And then. Severus jerked so unpredictably ... Harry turned in horror. He felt it because their backs were leaning on each other. He turned around. Severus fell. It was like a slow motion movie. At the last moment, Harry caught him. By having ceased to fight the two best of their ranks, the Order had much more strenuous work. And so to defend the two. And Death Eaters had obvious superiority.  
"What was that curse, Professor, SPEAK!" Cried Harry in an effort to wake up the dying Snape.  
"Go ... help ... the others, Potter," snapped Snape frighteningly.  
The only thing that could work against almost anything was the tears of Fawkes, who were not in sight. Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on summoning him. He had done it a few times. It was also this time.  
The Phoenix looked threateningly puffy and distressed. He flew to Severus and threw three tears in time.  
Severus's eyelids shuddered but the man had a fever and was noticeably weakened. Apparently Fawkes was not enough. It was something that needed longer healing. Or just something. But he lived, that was the main point.  
Snape looked up at Harry, with a clear question, of course the boy overlooked it. He tried to find a way out of this hell.  
"Potter ..." Snape whispered raspedly, hardly audibly.  
But Harry heard and him look at him.  
"Shhh. Professor, you get out of it. You must not be weary because we must get out of here first, will you help me? "  
He nodded.  
"We're going up on three, okay? One ... "  
He would swear to Merlin. He did not know how they got out of there. The only thing he remembered from that endless journey was that he saw many familiar faces. Faces that did not show signs of life. He had the feeling that sometimes, when they had to, they passed over some dead man.  
***  
Harry carefully laid Snape into his bed and was turning to go back as Poppy took care of him.  
"Potter, come here..."  
Harry turned, but did not move.  
"…Please."  
He then walked back to his bed.  
"Poppy ..." and with an impatient gesture of her hand, he indicated she should leave. She obeyed.  
As Harry walked up to his bed, Snape pulled Harry directly over him with the help of his hand, which he did not let go.  
"Two things, Potter ... First of all. Why did you, hell, saved my life? "  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
How simple ...  
"Come on. I do not believe you are very fond of me just because you already know I'm Dumbledore's man. "  
"And why not? I definitely think it's a good enough reason to save you. Who would then explain to Dumbledore? "  
Harry had to admit that he was pretty strong on the fact that he was dying a while ago, and when his grip grew, Harry capitulated. He would not have let him go any sooner than he'd learned the truth. The whole...  
"Another thing. We're even, are not we? " he paled.  
"And then ..."  
Snape's grip grew even stronger.  
"Then what ...?"  
"And then ... I don't want anybody to suffer becauseofme when they do not have to," and Harry's eyes, which had grown on the floor and after all, just to not have to look at Snape, finally fell on him.  
And Severus saw what he did not want to see. In addition to the infinite truth Harry put into his hands, he saw in his eyes, in Lily's eyes, how much they had extinguished. From suffered losses. Of how many times he had to look how his own friends were dying. And he let go of him. Before he realized it, the boy was on his way out.  
After all, Harry turned around and asked, "And the other thing?"  
Severus looked at him, at the tips of his fingers, then back at Harry, and said, "Watch yourself ..."  
Harry nodded and disappeared. He could not hear how Severus quietly added "... Harry."  
It was so strange. As if he had a friend at last. And he knew when he returned, and did not allow himself on thinking that Harry might not to return from there, he will have someone to talk to. He did not want friends. He did not want to have something he cared about. It was so easier. But with this newly discovered relationship he could not do anything. It was just here. Irreversible. And he, after such a long, exhausting day, fell into sleep with disturbing thoughts, but finally with a smile on his lips. The last thing he saw was Poppy approaching ...


End file.
